Glass Heart
by HarukaSou
Summary: Dawn escribe una carta sobre todo lo que siente, un song fic espero les guste


Él no fue mi primer novio, tampoco mi primer beso, mucho menos mi primer amor, pero si fue la persona que más heridas me ha dejado en el corazón, la persona a quien más he querido, la persona por quien hubiese hecho lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz, esa persona que me daba felicidad con tan solo verlo sonreír, aquellas sonrisas que solo me dedicaba a mí, aquellas ilusiones que alguna vez tuve no están más que rotas ahora.

_Baby, I' mstarring at a piece of us  
Shattered on the sidewalk Tragic, Broken like a china doll  
Burning like a gunshot._

Ahora no es más que un recuerdo, todo aquello que vivimos y terminó, nunca pensé que llegaría a su fin, nunca creí en un para siempre hasta que me enamoré de ti. Los días, meses, años que pasé contigo fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin eso es algo de lo que ahora he aprendido, nunca debes ilusionarte con que algo durará para siempre aunque te lo digan, no debes entregarte al 100% a alguien, siempre debes tener muy en claro que nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar en el futuro.

_My heart was beating, and so was yours  
We trew each other down on the floor  
My heart is breaking, its made of glass  
Guess anything that's good never ever lasts_

Él me amaba, yo lo amaba, nuestro amor era mutuo, siempre nos esforzamos porque lo nuestro funcionara, siempre hablábamos por teléfono en las noches hasta la madrugada, disfrutaba mucho de las charlas que teníamos, cuando no nos veíamos nos extrañábamos, necesitábamos mucho del otro, tanto que empecé a depender de ti.

_So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everyting that hurts, you've hurt before.  
You were about to tear this love apart  
And break another Glassheart  
So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everytime we touch, touch turning cold  
Promise that we'll never fall apart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart_

Y aquí estoy, escribiendo todo lo que siento en la habitación donde solíamos estar juntos, mirando por la ventana, recordando lo bien que la pasábamos, aquellos gestos y detallas que me sacaban una sonrisa, aquellas entregas de amor, los dibujos que solía hacerte, tus dulces palabras, cuando me hacías sonrojar, todo… Lo recuerdo todo.

_Right know  
Im standing in our empty room, staring at the window  
I hear, music that we used to make  
Boy play me that crescendo_

También recuerdo nuestras discusiones, lo que empezó a disminuir nuestro amor hasta que se fue acabando poco a poco, todo se fue despedazando, nunca he querido terminar con esto, siempre pensé que podía funcionar, que lo lograríamos, pero tú te diste por vencido, decidiste terminar o darnos un tiempo, ilusionándome con que tal vez un día volveríamos a estar juntos…

_My heart was beating, and so was yours  
We trew each other down on the floor  
My heart is breaking, its made of glass  
Guess anything that's good never ever lasts_

Cuando estábamos juntos hablábamos de matrimonio, queríamos casarnos, formar un futuro juntos, una familia, vivir juntos hasta ser unos ancianos, hasta que la muerte nos separara, eso queríamos. Estábamos ilusionados, a ti también te dolió nuestra separación, pero lo superaste más rápido que yo, tú estabas más al tanto que ya lo nuestro no podía funcionar, te enamoraste de alguien más y decidiste intentarlo con esa persona, mientras yo seguí ilusionada, razón por la cual ahora estoy tan herida, con el corazón roto, después de todo sabes que siempre he sido frágil, con el corazón de cristal.

_So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everyting that hurts, you've hurt before.  
You were about to tear this love apart  
And break another Glassheart  
So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everytime we touch, touch turning cold  
Promise that we'll never fall apart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart_

Siempre digo que no estoy herida, que estoy bien, que ya lo he superado, pero lo cierto es que solo quiero estar a tu lado, volver de nuevo a estar juntos, si pudiera arreglar los errores que nos llevaron a esto lo solucionaría, han pasado varios meses después de ese rompimiento aún me duele, pero es algo que al menos puedo aguantar, solo quiero terminar con este dolor, no diré cosas como "nunca más me voy a enamorar" porque como muy bien he aprendido nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar, pero en este presente aún sigo queriendo estar contigo.

_Promise that we'll never fall apart (fall apart)  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart and I'll love you with my Glassheart_

Porque lo cierto es que Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón de Cristal, Paul.

-Dawn.

_So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everyting that hurts, you've hurt before.  
You were about to tear this love apart  
And break another Glassheart  
So baby if you love me let me know  
Cause everytime we touch, touch turning cold  
Promise that we'll never fall apart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart  
and I'll love you with my Glassheart_

La chica de cabello azulado deja de escribir y deja el lápiz sobre la mesa, levanta la hoja en donde escribía, doblándola y poniéndola sobre un sobre.

-Esto es, una carta que tal vez nunca sea leída, mi amado Paul.-Decía con sus ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa nostálgica, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras llevaba ese sobre a su pecho.-Me arrepiento tanto, pero he aprendido de mis errores.-Finaliza la chica guardando la carta.

**/ Bueno espero les haya gustado este songfic, lo sé, lo sé… muy triste, pero no sé porque cuando escucho canciones como esas recuerdo a esta pareja, creo que me gusta hacerlos sufrir e_e o más bien me gusta el drama en estos dos personajes, pero fíjense que aún así deja buenos mensajes o recomendaciones tales como: "nada es para siempre" "no confíes al 100% en alguien, no importa quien sea" "¡NO TE ILUSIONES! Porque nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar en el futuro" "No importa que tan dura sea la caída, levántate, y aprende de tus errores"…**

**Aunque haga sufrir un poco a esta pareja, o a Dawn xD. Siempre he dicho que terminarán juntos, no importa lo que pase o3o!Después de todo me gusta esta pareja 3  
**

**La canción, como dice el título se llama Glass Heart de Leona Lewis n_n**

** watch?v=1pflm9lZZxY **

**Ahí les dejo la canción junto con traducción**

**Para finalizar les dejo una pequeña frase:**

"**Hurgar en lo más profundo hacer de eso un hogar es algo que consume"**

**Lo dejo a su criterio el significado ^^ **

**Sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide!**


End file.
